Prime and Warlords at Five Nights at Freddy's
by kikigraysonwest
Summary: My Verizon and the originals are spending some time at Freddy's. Will they be able to survive the nights or will it be game over for them? (does cybertronian curse words count as curse words...Meh. Rated T for Orion.)
1. Welcome t Freddy's

The portal open in a dull looking office spitting out four, now doomed, cybertronians. "Have fun boys." Poison said evilly as the portal began to close. Orion jumped up from the pile. "No, wait." He yelled but it was too late. He crossed his servos as he pouted. "Slag it now we're screwed." Megatron looked around, scanning every poster and other things in the office.

"Where are we?"

"I would like to know as well"

Orion turned to the other versions of him and his brother. "Well, it seems you two are deaf but I'll tell you 'cause I feel like." He said with a bright smile came across his faceplates. "Thanks to Kiki's wish, dare, whatever, we were all sent to Freddy's pizzeria. A family loving place for family fun and entertainment...and pizza." He said before walking over to his brother to help him up. "You okay Megan?" Megan nodded as he tried to keep his balance.

"Yeah, just a small helm-ache."

"Isn't Megan a human femme name?" Megan glared at Optimus as Megatron chuckled.

"Shut up."

Orion rolled his optics. "May I continue?" The others nodded. "It was founded in the 80's." He paused. "I think it was the 80's. Anyways, the source of entertainment came from what are called animatronics. Those animatronics are Bonnie bunny, Freddy Faber and chica ...duck."

"She's a chicken."

"I know. " Orion replied with a smudged look on his face. "During the night shift, many security guards had gone missing. Many say that they were stuffed inside extra Faber suits by the animatronics themselves." Orion finished as he sat down on the desk.

"Any other information we need to know?" Megatron asked.

"He forgot to say there's another animatronic name Foxy the fox pirate he when out of order because of an incident that happened around 1987. Also, five children went missing one day and no one heard from of them since." Megan answered as he sat in the chair. Optimus nodded.

"How do you two know all of this?"

"We played the video game carrier fragger (mother fucker)!." Orion said excitedly while Megan rolled his eyes.

"Note, I was forced to play it."

"This is a video game!" Both Optimus and Megatron yelled in shock. Megan nodded.

"Yeah, well maybe. We could be in the game which would be easier."

"Or we're in the universe." Orion finished.

The two brothers looked at each other if fear. Megatron and Optimus looked at them in confusion. "What does that mean?" Megatron asked. Orion looked at him. "It means we are going to die."

(Elsewhere in the storage room)

Goldie was sitting in what had become his favourite spot against the wall, playing with a pack of cards with his powers. Suddenly, out of nowhere and scaring Goldie, a portal appeared. A slightly tall, clear skin redhead girl came thorough. "Hello, I'm DarkraiMephiles."

"Golden Freddy." The bear replied after getting over the shock. DarkraiMephiles smiled.

"I know who you are." A small smile came across Golden's face. Someone still remembers him.

DarkraiMephiles giggled at how Goldie's optic sensors lit up. "I would like to ask a favor." Golden's head title to a side in confusion.

"What is it?"

"You see, you all have some...guest in the office."

"Mike brought friends?" DarkraiiMephiles shook her head.

"No no, Mike's not here nor will be for the rest of the week. You guys have some, um, let's just say 'fresh meat'." Goldie smiled.

"What do you want me to do?"

(In the Mindscape -not that one Gravity fall fans)

reopened and out came a very happy red head. Poison looked up from her laptop. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere important," Dark answered as she pulled out a chair. "Deal me in Kiki." The African-American blond nodded as she handed her some cards.

"Got any sixes Mike?"

"Goldfish Ki'." Kiki cursed under her breath as she pulled a card from the deck.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Did you like this chapter? If you did comment, favorite & follow it...please.

Megan: And pray for us

Orion: We're going to die. How many bets that Primus is throwing a party in my demise.

*Rolled eyes* Okay you two. See you guys next time. Bye.


	2. Message and first encounterish

It was almost twelve -a couple of minutes away from the doom that faces them- Megan took up the tablet. "It has the backdoor feature." Orion groaned as he rests his helm in his servos.

"What does that mean?" Optimus asked.

"It means we have to check it. Make sure nothing leaves nor enters the pizzeria." Megan explained. "Do you have comm links?" The two warriors nodded. "Good, we are going to need them."

"So much work." Orion wines. Megatron leans in closer to Megan.

"Is he always like this?" Megan nodded.

"Welcome to my world. Here's the plan. Optimus, Orion watch the doors while Megatron and I will the monitor. We'll take turns checking the backdoor." Everyone nodded in agreement. That was a reasonable plan.

(In the Mindscape)

"That a good idea. Use the number to an advantage." Mike said as he watched them on the screen that Kiki was able to put up successfully in a few minutes. "Indeed, smart. Hey, pass me a drink."DarkraiiMephiles said to Mike, who reach over to the fridge. "Thanks."

"Welcome," Mike replied as he turn back and see Kiki's hand in his popcorn. "Hey"

(Back in the office)

Megatron and Megan began to watch the cameras while Optimus and Orion, who now play his Ds, stood by the doors. "Nothing has changed since we got her," Megan said handing the tablet to Megatron.

The phone in the office began to ring. "Hello, hello, hello."

"Who is that?" Megatron asked.

"That's Phone Guy. It's just a recording That. Doesn't. Help!" Orion answered as Megan rolled his optics.

"I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you."

"That's comforting."

"Orion!"

"I finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about." Orion snorted at that Megan rolled his optics again before checking the cameras. "Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" Phone Guy said nervously sending a rush of it to the two warriors.

"Uh, let's see, first, there's an introduction greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal tithing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear pizzeria. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Optimus gave a look of concern as Megatron smirked.

"Interesting."

"Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filled within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

For the rest of the night, until five a.m., the poor mechs had to listen to the phone guy. Only lucky one is Orion, who had a game in case of boredom.

"Megatron, check the cameras, please." Megatron nodded as he took the tablet off the desk and began streaming.

"Anything missing M?" Orion asked as his optics were still on the game in his servos.

"No, the Fox is still in his place while the others are..." Megatron paused for a moment as he looks closely at the tablet.

"What is it?"

"Orion, close your door now!"

Without question Orion quickly closed his door. A loud squeak against the floor before a loud crash could be heard from the hallway. Orion looked out the window. "We're those always there or I missed it completely?"

"What was that?" Optimus asked.

"Bonnie, he seemed to have ran into a pile of junk, which I have no idea where they came from." Orion responses as the others, except Megatron, crowd around him. It was silent for a few moments.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes Megan , he should be fine."


	3. Plan and Awkwordness

The next day went in like that. The phone guy talked their auto- sensors off and some encounters with two animatronics and, lucky for them, nothing happened to the back door.

Bonnie groaned as he entered the secret room later that morning after the sniff, rubbing the back of his head. "You a'ight mate?"

"Ran into a pull of cleaning supplies. Who's idea was it to put them in the middle of the hall?"

"Maybe the cleaner," Chica suggested as she hands him a slice of pizza. Thanks to the upgrades they could do some things a lot more human. (Yet they still see the guards as endoes.)

"Nah lass, Hank wouldn't do that. It's always in de supply closet." Foxy informed.

"Then who the f..."

"Bonnie!" Freddy hissed.

"Who the neck put them there?" The gang was silent for a moment.

"Maybe the endoes put it there?" Chica suggested again. Bonnie snarled.

"Now they're going into a suit if they like it or not."

"Now how do you plan to do that?"

"Force them out."

"What?" The others three said as they look at their leader.

"Since there are four of them, they're quicker to close the doors while checking the cameras," Foxy smiled.

"I see now, less they are the easier ta take out." Freddy nodded.

"Exactly, we'll have to do something to get them to come out of the office. And I know just what to do."

(That night)

Megan walked into the office seeing only the two warriors. "Has anyone seen Orion?"

"No, I thought he was with you," Megatron answered. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming towards the office and slid into the room knocking Megan off his feet. "Sup, sorry I'm late. I over charge." Orion looked down at Megan, who was now in his lap. "Not the person I really wanted in my lap but I'm not complaining." He continued before nuzzling the side of Megan's helm, who was now blushing in embarrassment.

"Let me go you perverted aft." Orion chuckled as he let him go. It was not any secret of Orion's behaviour. It was just, sometimes, unexpected.

"Would you be so kind as to help me up brother dearest." Megan rolled his optics before helping the aft up to his feet.

The two warriors looked at them before shake helm. "What were you doing that you overcharge?" Optimus asked as he leaned against the wall. Orion continued to smile.

"Well, my friends, in this part of the game the animatronics tend to stay at the doors and bang against them. That causes us to lose power sent the doors are closed. I have place something to help us at both doors."

"What's that

"You'll see my friends you'll see."

(Outside the office- on the stage)

"Chicago, Bonnie it almost time, do you remember the plan?" The two nodded. "Good, Foxy'll come out if the endorsement slips pass you." The clock hit twelve and a smile appeared on Freddy's face. "Let the fun begin ."

(Back in the office)

The two Primes stood at the doors throwing a ball back and forth worth the warlords checked the cameras. The phone rang causing the office to be filled with groans. "Hey, you're doing great! Most folks don't last so long. I'm not implying that they died. N-not what I meant. Alright, I d want to take up much of you time. Things start to get real tonight." Optimus paused his actions in confusion.

"Orion, what does he mean by that?"

Orion shrugged.

"I don't know . Megan anything missing?" Megan shook his helm.

"No, nothing yet. Ever the same."

"Hey, listen. If you get caught try playing dead. You know go limp. They might think you're an empty suit." The phone guy paused. "Then again, if they do think that you are an empty suit, they might try to...stuff you with a metal skeleton...wonder how that'll work. Never mind, forget I say anything. See you on the flip side."

The room was silent awhile award tense filled the room...before a certain aft broke it. "Huh, there something to think about." All optics were on Orion.

"What?"


End file.
